Too Pretty
by grimmswan
Summary: The group has a conversation about Nick's looks.


Most of the group was sitting in Monroe and Rosalee's living room, exchanging stories and waiting for Nick and Hank to arrive.

"What's the strangest thing anyone has asked you to sue over?" Wu asked Adalind.

"Well, when I first came to Portland, there was a man who wanted to sue the police department because, as he claimed, they had used a man who was far too good looking to be a cop, to pose as a male prostitute."

"Wait. You mean to say, this guy was mad that he got arrested, because he thought it was unfair, that the undercover cop was too attractive?" Monroe asked, incredulous. "Did you take the case?"

"No. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be, trying to convince a judge to see a case where someone was accused of being too attractive. I told the guy that no one could win a case like that. Plus, I was not about to start off my career in Portland with a case that would get headlines for being completely ridiculous. It was so insane, I, at first, thought it was my new coworkers trying to play a joke on me. A kind of, welcome to the firm prank. But, everyone I talked to said they would have never thought of suing over something so ridiculous."

"Did you get to see what this cop looked like?" Trubel asked. "Was he really hot?"

"I don't know how, I admit I was a little worried for the officer, the "want to be client" had a picture. I can't remember exactly what the man looked like, but I do remember that he was very good looking. I remember thinking he was really cute. Dark hair, almost black, and stunning blue eyes."

"Sounds a little like NIck."

"Nick?"

Wu explained. "It's known on the force that Nick used to work undercover for vice. With his pretty, boy next door good looks, he was perfect for posing as a male escort. Rumor has it, a number of those arrested still wanted to be with Nick. A few of them had been wealthy, and had offered to be Nick's sugar daddies."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Some think it was why he was partnered with Hank, since Griffin always puts so much effort into his appearance, he wouldn't be out shined by Burkhardt."

It was at that moment that the two detectives walked in.

"Just the men we were talking about." Wu says point blank, "Nick, you worked undercover as a male escort, right, ever have a perp call you too attractive to be a cop?"

"Once." Nick answered honestly, though he was a little puzzled why he was asked and where this was going. "The guy tried to say cops didn't look like fashion models." Nick chuckles, remembering what happened later. "That same perp was there, being processed, when Renard came to see me, to talk to me about my upcoming transfer to his precinct. The guys mouth was practically on the floor with shock. He had said very loudly, "What the hell! Does the Portland P.D. recruit from modeling agencies?""

"What was Sean's reaction?" Adalind asked, chuckling along with everyone else at this latest bit of information.

"He actually just rolled his eyes and had a look on his face like he was bored and annoyed at the same time. As if just being in the perps presence was wasting his time."

"So, the expression he has half of the time," Wu snarked, then he explained the reason they brought the topic up, "We were talking to Adalind. Asking her what the strangest thing anyone has ever asked her to sue over was, and she was telling us about a man who wanted to sue the Portland Pd. for using a man who was far too attractive to be a cop, as perp bait."

Nick sat down next to Adalind, who then ran her fingers through his hair.

At the strange smile on her face, he asks, "What?"

"I was just remembering when you had bangs. You looked so boyish, and nothing like a badass grimm. Did you have those bangs when you were working undercover?"

"They changed my hair up a few times while I was undercover during those months. Depending on where I was going to be working."

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, then he recomposed himself and said, "I had to either look as young and innocent as they could make me, or give off the impression I was up for a really good time. Apparently, according to a couple of the female officers, it was all in how I styled my hair."

"I bet all of those johns were shocked to find out you were a cop. Especially since your's was not the most threatening figure." Monroe chuckled. "It's kind of what made me so mad when you first tackled me. Someone who looked like you, was not supposed to be the thing of wesen nightmares."

"It was why I was recruited in the first place. And, it's been really useful in me being a detective and a grimm. Everyone underestimates me when they first see me, makes it a little easier to catch them by surprise, and take them down."

"Maybe you should try seducing them." Trubel smirked. "Since you seem to have experience."

"Oh, no" Adalind shook her head and held on to Nick, tightly. "His seduction techniques will be used on one person and one person only. And that's me."

"You're the one who does most of the seducing in our relationship." Nick grinned cheekily at her.

"Adalind rolled her eyes. "Not like it's really much effort. All I have to do is reach for you and you're ready."

"Ok, innocent people in the room. Enough of that talk!" Wu near shouted.

"The kids are upstairs?" Adalind said, puzzled.

"I believe he was talking about himself, Trubel and me." Hank informed her, agreeing with Wu that they did not need to know how easily Nick and Adalind seduced each other.

Especially with the fact that their own love lives were severely lacking.

Going back to what started this whole conversation,(having been distracted by his wife)' Nick asked "Why did you guys bring up my stint in vice?"

"The guy who thought you were too good looking to be a cop, tried to hire Adalind as his lawyer, so he could sue for being arrested." Trubel explained.

"You're joking"

"Sadly, no." Adalind answered her husband. "Of course, there was no way I was taking it. Though, it is interesting to think about, you and I meeting under much stranger circumstances."

"The guy apparently even had a picture of you to prove his case. When he showed Adalind, she said she thought you were cute." Trubel added.

"Really!" Nick leaned back and looked at his wife, an extremely large smile on his face.

"Oh please. Like you don't already know I think you are the sexiest man alive."

A chorus of groans was heard from the others in the room, following Adalind's statement.

Nick pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Still, I wouldn't mind a little reminder tonight."

Adalind whispers back to him, "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
